Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (formerly titled Total Drama Reloaded) is the fourth season of Total Drama. The existence of a fourth season was confirmed on the Total Drama Production Blog on January 18, 2010. The title was left unknown until it was confirmed by Christian Potenza in a YouTube video. It has also been confirmed that Keith Oliver and Chad Hicks will be directing this season, just as they directed the previous season, Total Drama World Tour. It will be taking place in a biohazardous Camp Wawanakwa. Elimination Table See the elimination table article for more information. Staff See the staff article for more information. List of Challenges See List of Challenges for more information. Contestants In January 2010, a line-up for the season four contestants was leaked, revealing the 12 new contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. However, black bars were covering their eyes. However, later in September, a new picture appeared, revealing what the 12 contestants looked like. Image:TotalDramaReloadedTDIBlogCharacters.png|The original designs of the contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. (Minus B) *Females: Staci, Zoey, Molly (now Dawn), Anne Maria, Dakota, Mary (now Jo) *Males: Mike, Lightening, Scott, Cameron, Sam, Brick *Absent: B However, over the months, Mary was changed to "Jo", Molly was changed to "Dawn", and in a black and white sheet of the contestants, it was revealed that there was a thirteenth contestant named "B." In a Cartoon Network Line-up promotion for new shows coming to Cartoon Network, it revealed the contestants' final names and personalities: Image:TDROTISPOILERS.png After a promo was leaked online, it showed the 13 new contestants and a pose for each one of them: Image:Tdricontestantspromo.png|An image of the season four contestants, plus Chef and a shark. *Top row: A shark, Scott, Dakota, Staci, B, Lightning, Brick, Anne Maria *Bottom row: Chef, Jo, Sam, Dawn, Cameron, Mike, Zoey Season Elimination Episodes :See List of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Issues Because of the earthquake that took place in Japan in March 2011, where one of the effects was a huge radiation crisis, the season was edited to make sure there were no signs of radioactivity. Because of the editing, the season's original airdate (July 2011) was pushed to September 2011. However, as the editing continued, it was pushed from September 2011 to a final airdate of January 5, 2012. According to a panel with Christian Potenza, Brian Froud, Kristin Fairlie, and Cory Doran, the name of the "Radioactive Rats" has been changed. Trivia *This is the shortest season of the series so far, having only thirteen episodes. *This is the first season where a female is the first contestant solely eliminated. *This is the first season where the pilot episode has a scheduled elimination. *This is the first season where the final four consist of three people of the same gender and one person from a different gender (three guys and one girl). *This is the first time ever where the final two is the same gender. **This is also the first season in which the final two are both protagonists. *This is the third season in a row where the main antagonist did not come in third place. *This is the third/fourth season that a male has won, regardless if it's the American or Hungarian ending, or not. *This is the fourth season in which a winner comes from the superior team of their respective winning season. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island